1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator air circulator, and more particularly, an apparatus for efficiently distributing warm air generated by a steam radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for radiator accessories have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,140, Issued on Oct. 11, 1927, to Herbruck teaches in combination in hot air heating apparatus, a portable casing open on the lower side and adapted to rest upon a floor and surround a hot air register, and also open its rear side, so that such opening may be placed in opposition to a wall register, a door for such last opening, and an electric fan in the casing facing away from such last opening, an outlet opening being provided in the front wall of the casing in line with the fan.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,461, Issued on Nov. 1, 1938, to Woolley teaches for use with a radiator positioned within an inclosure, a portable ventilating attachment comprising a casing having air ingress means at one end adapted for connection with a source of exterior air and having a depending conduit provided with air egress means at its lower end adapted for substantially coextensive engagement solely with and snugly around the top surface portion of the radiator in communication with the heat exchange passage thereof; and means for effecting intake of the exterior air to the casing, forced flow thereof through the casing, and discharge thereof at the location of engagement for passage over the heat exchange surfaces of the radiator.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,331, Issued on Mar. 18, 1986, to Harwell teaches a booster fan and deflector for placing over a forced air heating/air conditioning floor vent to deliver more cool air in warm weather and more warm air in cold weather. The booster fan and deflector comprises a low profile plastic housing adapted to sit on a rectangular floor vent and blow air from the furnace air duct through a circular rotatable deflector on the top. A thermostatic switch is employed to automatically turn the fan motor on and off.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,253, Issued on Sep. 26, 1989, to De'Longhi teaches a mobile apparatus for heating rooms that has a radiator comprising a set of radiating elements inside which there flows a superior diathermal fluid, rigidly associated with a supporting body having at least one thermoventilation unit for the delivery of warm air from the body in a direction substantially orthogonal to the radiator.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 314,613, Issued on Feb. 12, 1991, to De'Longhi shows the ornamental design for an mobile electric radiator.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,238, Issued on Feb. 6, 1996, to Asselbergs teaches a fan for increasing the air flow through a register that includes a housing having a closed top wall and side walls with air outlet openings therein. A bottom wall has air inlet openings for permitting air to enter from an air register into a fan chamber located within the housing. A centrifugal fan rotor is rotatably mounted in the fan chamber and directs air horizontally outwardly through the side vents in the register.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,596, Issued on Dec. 21, 1999, to Barba teaches a cover for a steam radiator and for circulating air passing therepast. The cover includes a cover and blower apparatus. The cover covers the steam radiator. The blower apparatus is connected to the cover and circulates the air passing past the steam radiator. The blower apparatus includes a thermostat that is disposed in close proximity to the steam radiator, and extends therefrom to a blower fan, and activates the blower fan until the air becomes heated by the steam radiator to a predetermined temperature, which causes the air to be drawn in through intake vents in the front wall of the cover, up through an open top of the cover, into a main through opening in a bottom wall of a lid portion of the cover, downwardly out through a secondary through opening in the bottom wall of the lid portion, into an upper prismatic-frustrum-shaped funnel of the blower apparatus, into a lower prismatic-frustrum-shaped funnel of the blower apparatus, downwardly through an upper tube of the blower apparatus, into the blower fan, downwardly through a lower tube of the blower apparatus, forwardly into a manifold of the blower apparatus, and out outlet vents in the front wall of the cover.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,443 B1, Issued on Nov. 27, 2001, to Jackson teaches a booster fan assembly that includes a fan, an electric motor coupled to the fan, an electric cord coupled to the motor and adapted to be coupled to a source of electric power through a pair of thermostats and voltage reducing transformer, and a support coupled to the motor and adapted to be inserted in a heating/air conditioning duct from a distal end. The support has a flexible perimeter portion for contacting the interior surface of the duct and a central portion extending inward from the perimeter portion that is coupled to the motor. An outer surface of the support is selectively engageable with an interior surface of the duct at any selected location. The support is an incomplete ring that is collapsible from a first diameter to a second smaller diameter to permit insertion of the assembly into the duct. The support includes two inwardly directed handle portions normally spaced from each other, the handle portions being compressible toward each other to cause contraction of the perimeter portion. The support includes an outer surface formed of a conformable material for gripping the interior surface of the duct. The assembly is intended to be installed in a duct behind a register so that it is substantially invisible.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2004/0222309 A1, Published on Nov. 11, 2004, to Skertich teaches a portable air circulator which rests on top of a radiator having a plurality of fins that are filled with a heated fluid. The air circulator has a casing and a fan. The casing includes a tray member which rests on top of the radiator fins and has a vent section with an opening facing the fins. A cap member of the casing forms a chamber with the tray member leading to the fan. The vanes of the fan direct a current of air from the cap member's vent portion through the vent section in the tray member at the radiator fins.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for radiator accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.